The present invention relates to a sound field reproducing system, and more particularly to a device and method for reproducing 2-channel audio signals into a sound field so that the audio signals are identical to those in an actual performance.
Generally, a sound field reproducing system should reproduce the presence of audio sound like that of the actual performance state. To reproduce the audio sound to have such presence, the characteristic of a human's ear should be known. The human's ear can sense the sound arriving direction. Thus, the transfer characteristics Hr(x) and Hl(x) exist at a route where the audio sound X(t) is received at the ear from the speakers of the sound reproducing system. That is, the transfer characteristics determine whether the audio sound currently audible in the human's ear is from the front or the rear. Accordingly, to make the sound reproduced actually in the front be like that from the audience's rear, the sound field should be reproduced by an extra transfer characteristic process before the sound from speaker is outputted. The sound field reproducing method for processing the transfer characteristic uses a DSP (Digital Signal Processor) to give to an arbitrary sound source an initial reflected sound and reverberation as being played in actual audible space or virtual audible space.
However, to reproduce the sound field by using the above-mentioned method, only when the speaker should be arranged in the sound listening direction, the sound from the direction can be reproduced. Moreover, when a virtual sound field is reproduced with a headphone, it is very difficult to reproduce an actual sound field because direction information is not included in the sound field. Thus, even if a virtual sound field reproducing device exists, if an actual reproducing space where a plurality of speakers can be arranged is not obtained, there is a problem in that the desired sound field cannot be reproduced.